A wide variety of tools or implements, including utensils, comprise a working head to which a handle is connected. Some such implements are floor sweeping brushes or brooms, scrapers, applicators for surface coatings such as waxes, paints and varnishes, tamping tools, cutters and the like.
Many implements have a threaded socket into which the end of a handle is directly threaded or into which a connector on the handle end is threaded. When a tubular metal handle is used it is common to insert a connector into the handle end and to permanently unite it to the handle by a rivet extending through the handle and connector. The end of the connector extending beyond the handle end is threaded so that it can be removably threaded into the socket in the head.
Joining a connector to the handle by a rivet or equivalent fastener involves a series of separate manufacturing steps. Thus, holes must be made in the handle and the connector, the holes must then be aligned or kept aligned, the rivet must be inserted in the hole and then deformed to complete the riveting. Since handles are prepainted, deforming the rivet yields a shiny silver-like surface which detracts from the appearance of the product. Also, many times the handle is only loosely joined to the connector by riveting so that in use the implement head appears loose leaving the user uncertain as to whether the head or handle will come off. For these reasons an improved connector, and implements using it, are needed.